24fandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor administration conspiracy
During and prior to the events of Redemption and Day 7, a massive conspiracy of corrupt elements within the United States government, federal law enforcement, intelligence and defense community was established during the administration of President Noah Daniels and continued its activities after the new President, Allison Taylor, took office. Pervasive in scope, the conspiracy was initially suspected to only be under Sangalan People's Freedom Army leaders and war criminals Colonel Iké Dubaku and General Benjamin Juma during their illegal entry into and terrorist plots in the United States. The conspiracy later turned out to have been truly masterminded by the PMC Starkwood led by Jonas Hodges (with close ties to the Juma regime), and by extension the Prion variant cabal. In order to protect himself after his terrorist plot failed, Dubaku compiled a list with the names of the conspiracy members and downloaded it to a data chip which he implanted on his midriff. After his arrest, the chip was discovered and caused a mass arrest, though since Dubaku was unaware of the fact that he hadn't masterminded the plot, several of the members in the conspiracy did not immediately face justice. Before Redemption in Sangala whilst preparing to stage his coup]] Starkwood funds Juma's coup General Benjamin Juma seized control of his country of Sangala from Prime Minister Ule Matobo in an effort to appoint himself the ruler of the country. However, the United States disarmed him and he disappeared underground, albeit after managing to kill many thousands of Sangalans. Desiring to still have control of Sangala, Juma came into contact with American businessman Jonas Hodges, leader of the Starkwood private military force. Hodges agreed to supply Juma with the necessary weapons to once again raise a coup in Sangala and gain control of the country. Starkwood tests biological weapons in Sangala In exchange for the above weaponry, Juma allowed Hodges to develop a biological weapon in Sangala. The weapon was designed for Alan Wilson and his associates. After developing it, Juma also allowed Hodges to test the weapon in some Sangalan villages. The testing was successful, and video footage proved that the nerve agent infected innocent Sangalans and killed them after causing paralysis and dementia. Juma covered up the evidence of there being any biological weapon by fire bombing the village, dismissing any suspicion within the United Nations of Juma himself developing the weapons. Juma's coup organization About three years later, Juma finally decided to initiate his second attempt at a power grab in Sangala. Now not seen as a serious threat, he was able to gain many weapons and prepare for the takeover. He, along with second-in-command Colonel Iké Dubaku and Iké's brother Youssou, began a campaign of kidnapping and brainwashing children from nearby towns to fight as soldiers. Early stages of corruption At this point, there were already corrupt elements in the government, namely Secret Service agent Edward Vossler. Vossler, who was in charge of the security of the First Son, Roger Taylor, had served in Sangala for various years and already had ties with Dubaku. Redemption ]] During Redemption, Juma and Dubaku started mobilizing their men towards a coup in the capital city of Sangala. When Prime Minister Ule Matobo found about this, he asked outgoing President Noah Daniels for help. Daniels, however, only agreed for the protection of Matobo and his family. Matobo reminded him that Congress had already pledged military support to Sangala, but Daniels rejected him and ordered the evacuation of Americans in the African country through their embassy. When Daniels told President-elect Allison Taylor about his decision not to support Sangala, she was disturbed by his decision. While Daniels saw no assets worth protecting in Sangala, Taylor wanted to avert a likely genocide. Frank Trammell was in charge of evacuating the embassy. At around 4:52 p.m. of Inauguration Day, he convinced Ule Matobo to leave the country. Some minutes after, Jack Bauer arrived at the embassy with several children from the Okavango School that had managed to escape from Dubaku's kidnappers. Jack pleaded to Trammell to allow the children to leave the embassy, but Trammell only agreed to comply if Jack surrendered himself to the State Department, since he had already subpoenaed him to a Senate hearing. Reluctantly, Jack agreed and was taken into custody as the kids were saved. Meanwhile, Jonas Hodges met with Mr. Nichols, who was in charge of overseeing the channeling of funds to Sangala. While at the meeting, he spoke with Iké Dubaku about their weapon trade, and offered him military personnel as well, which Dubaku rejected. After the conversation, Hodges ordered Nichols to keep all the transactions untraceable. Nichols ordered one of his employees, Chris Whitley, to do so. Whitley, however, revealed some of this information to Roger Taylor, who was a friend of his. When this was discovered, Vossler sent Halcott and Quinn to murder Whitley. Subsequently, Hodges told Vossler to keep an eye on Taylor. After Redemption Dubaku corrupts Taylor's administration Juma's coup was successful in Sangala and he killed many thousands of people. After her inauguration, President Allison Taylor felt it necessary to intervene in Sangala and stop Juma's genocide. She sent US troops to Africa and they prepared to cross the border into Sangala. When Juma heard about her actions, he sent Ike Dubaku to the US to hinder her plans and to corrupt her government. Dubaku worked up a relationship with Hodges' aid Nichols, who employed David Emerson and his crew to assist him in getting to the President. Aside of this, Dubaku managed to corrupt more than 100 elements in Taylor's administration paying them with blood diamonds, or money. The corrupt people ranged from FBI agents, analysts, government officials, and others. To protect himself, Dubaku kept a list of all the operatives within the government and its agencies that were assisting him. He had the list stored in a mini-disk which he had embedded into his skin. Whilst Nichols appeared to be working in collaboration with Juma, he and Ryan Burnett, the leaders of the agents who were corrupt in the US government, actually planned only to use him until he served his purpose with them. Tony Almeida, who had been working as a mercenary with David Emerson for several years after his apparent death, learned of their plans to assist Dubaku, and therefore Juma. He contacted former CTU agent Bill Buchanan, who began working with Chloe O'Brian underground to bring down the corrupt parts of Taylor's government and stop Dubaku and Juma. Fearing Dubaku would fail, Juma himself traveled to the US to siege the White House in the case of Dubaku's failure. With a group of operatives from what was claimed to be his Presidential Guard including Dubaku's son, Laurent, Juma brought together a plan to get to the President by swimming in the Potomac River and under the White House. ]] Murder of Roger Taylor Roger Taylor was found dead after being murdered by Secret Service Agent Brian Gedge due to the fact that he had uncovered evidence on the conspiracy, and was mere moments away from presenting it to his mother. Evidence was manufactured to make it look like Roger was involved in criminal insider trading which led him to suicide, and the FBI ruled his death as such. Roger's father, Henry Taylor, was not convinced though, and hired Chuck Toland, a private investigator, to look deeper into his death. Roger's girlfriend, Samantha Roth, received a payment of $400,000 to not divulge the circumstances of his death, but she still kept a flash drive with all the documentation of Roger's findings. Day 7 CIP firewall breach receives the device]] Programmer and designer of the CIP firewall Michael Latham was kidnapped shortly after 8am and was forced to design a device that could hack into the CIP firewall and allow the hostiles to control a variety of government infrastructure, including air traffic, and water and power services. After this had been successfully done, Tony Almeida, who led the capture of Latham, almost crashed two flights at JFK International Airport to prove to the authorities what they were able to do. The device was then delivered to Iké Dubaku by David Emerson, leader of Tony's crew. With the device in his power, Dubaku contacted President Allison Taylor and demanded the retreat of US military forces from Sangalan territory. To prove his willingness, Dubaku used the CIP device to cause the crash of Flight 471 and Flight 131 above Washington airspace, killing more than 300 people. As Taylor resisted to comply with Dubaku's demands, he targeted an insecticide plant in Kidron, Ohio, attempting to blow its primary tank. However, this attack was aborted when Jack Bauer, Renee Walker, Tony Almeida, and Bill Buchanan raided Dubaku's hideout at the Ritter Building. The CIP device was destroyed in the process. Kidnapping of Ule Matobo At 10:00am, after his threat to crash the planes at JFK, Tony was captured by Jack Bauer and Renee Walker and transported back to FBI headquarters, where he refused to talk. Eventually, he managed to lead Jack to Bill Buchanan, who revealed to him about Tony's undercover involvement. To avoid hindering his cover, Jack helped to break Tony out of FBI custody, and ended up joining Emerson's crew with him. As part of the crew, they kidnapped former Sangalan Prime Minister Ule Matobo and handed him to Nichols. He then delivered Matobo to Dubaku, who wanted to take him to Sangala and torture him for information on Sangalan traitors. After handing Matobo to Nichols, Chloe used a tracking device to locate him at the Ritter Building where they successfully raided Dubaku's hideout, destroying the CIP device in the process. Kidnapping of Henry Taylor holds Henry Taylor captive]] Since Henry Taylor was about to uncover the truth about his son's murder, and hence, the conspiracy surrounding it, Dubaku ordered Secret Service agents Brian Gedge and Edward Vossler to murder him. After Samantha Roth gave Henry the flash drive with the incriminating evidence Roger had compiled, Gedge lured Henry into Samantha's apartment and paralyzed him with a drug. When Samantha arrived, Gedge stabbed her to death and prepared to kill Henry to make it look like a murder/suicide. Taylor, however, regained his movement and managed to kill Gedge. When Vossler found about this, he kidnapped Taylor and notified Dubaku about it. He ordered Vossler to deliver Taylor to another of his hideouts at 12451 Arlington Avenue. With Henry in his power, Dubaku contacted President Taylor again and threatened to murder him if she didn't comply with his demands. To prove he meant it, Dubaku had one of his men cut one off Henry Taylor's fingers. President Taylor had just received Bill Buchanan, Renee Walker, and Jack Bauer at the White House, who informed her of the corruption on her government and offered their help. When Dubaku informed her of Henry's situation, Jack and Renee set out to rescue him. They successfully secured Henry, although he ended up critically injured with a gunshot wound and had to be transported to West Arlington Hospital. With Henry rescued, Taylor kept her troops in Sangala. Dubaku's escape attempt removes the chip from Dukabu's skin]] After the failure of his plan, Dubaku decided to leave the country. He asked Marika Donoso, a waitress with whom he had started a relationship, to come with him. While she prepared herself, Dubaku met with Ryan Burnett and asked him to prepare a flight for him. Knowing that Burnett planned to betray him, Dubaku threatened to reveal the names of all the government corrupt officials if anything happened to him or Marika. This prompted Burnett to contact one of his moles in the FBI, Sean Hillinger, so he would hinder their efforts to capture Dubaku. A lead from Dubaku's hideout took Jack and Renee to Marika's apartment, who was actually unaware of Dubaku's true history. She agreed to help them, and in an effort to stop Dubaku escaping sacrificed her own life. With Dubaku critically injured, Jack asked him for information and threatened his family if he didn't talk. This led Jack to retrieve the memory card containing all the information on all corrupted government agents from under Dubaku's skin. Jack quickly sent the memory card to the FBI for the retrieval of the data. List of corrupt officials Upon receiving the memory card, Chloe O'Brian attempted to retrieve the data. However, Sean Hillinger and Erika, another FBI mole, crashed the FBI servers in an effort to erase the data. Despite this, Chloe managed to secure the data and reveal the names of almost 100 corrupt officials in the government. Sean Hillinger was arrested in the process after he killed Erika and tried to frame her. The revealing of the data prompted a major inter-agency sweep and numerous arrests, led by Bill Buchanan at the White House. Juma's siege at the White House :Main article: White House siege Around 6pm, Tony Almeida came to Jack Bauer with intel about an impending attack that would be led by General Juma. He also had information that Ryan Burnett was a corrupt government official with the knowledge of the attack. Jack went into the White House to interrogate Burnett. Meanwhile, FBI Agent Renee Walker followed Udo after he killed Dubaku so he would not tell the agencies about the conspiracy. Udo led Agent Walker to Juma and his men. With Dubaku's failure, Juma decided to go ahead with his plan to siege the White House. His intention was to humiliate President Allison Taylor in front of the American people, and execute her publicly. To achieve this, he had obtained intelligence information about the White House from Jonas Hodges. Using his personal group of mercenaries, Juma led his team on a boat across the Potomac River, where they used diving gear to drill a hole in a water cove, and under the White House building. After gaining access, they forced President Taylor to read a statement live over the Internet. However, Bill Buchanan sacrificed himself, creating an explosion that allowed Jack and Aaron Pierce to secure the President and her daughter while killing Juma and his men. Outside collaborator Before Bill Buchanan sacrificed himself, he heard Juma speaking on the phone with another collaborator. This would be Jonas Hodges, the one in Taylor's conspiracy with the biological weapon. Jack knew that the only one left alive who would know about another conspiracy would be Ryan Burnett who he wished to interrogate. Hodges heard about Jack Bauer trying to interrogate and sent John Quinn to murder Burnett and frame Bauer. Quinn also murdered Senator Blaine Mayer who was trying to shut down Starkwood for illegal transactions. Starkwood's bio-weapon purchase Hodges later spoke with the Starkwood's board of directors about their duty and his vision of their next mission. He said that Starkwood did their share to protect and serve but they were not getting anything back. Instead they were being investigated by the government, Hodges created more bio-weapon canisters to use against the country itself. With the help of Tom Chapman, Jonas even made the pathogen in larger amounts to get revenge on President Taylor and her country. When the President prepared to call an air strike on Starkwood in order to destroy the weapons. However, she was threatened once again by Hodges that if she did not call off the air strike, he would launch missiles containing the pathogen. He requested a meeting at the White House. When he arrived, he showed her a list of his demands. Upon hearing that Almeida had destroyed the missiles, she had Hodges arrested. Aftermath However, Tony had convinced Starkwood mercenary Robert Galvez to steal one of the canisters out of the compound. He planned to deliver this canister to Alan Wilson, part of a Cabal who was the one that originally requested Hodges to develop the pathogen. Selected conspirators Federal Bureau of Investigation * Sean Hillinger - FBI analyst * Erika - FBI analyst * Lennert - FBI agent Secret Service * Brian Gedge - Secret Service agent * Edward Vossler - Secret Service agent Congressional staff * Ryan Burnett - Chief of Staff of Senator Blaine Mayer * Others included: Teo Dell'Amico, Terry Matalas, Shauna McGarry, Adam DeSilva, Geoff Aull, Kim Reynolds, Alexandra Gaines, John Poladian, Olivier Benamou, Scott Powell, Mike Posey, Kim Barnhart, Jim Sharp, Tristan Mejia, Eric Guerin, Maren Brown. Background information and notes * The "filler" names seen in "Day 7: 5:00pm-6:00pm" within the data-stick recovered from Dubaku's shoulder are all members of 24's crew. They include Teo Dell'Amico, Terry Matalas, Shauna McGarry, Adam DaSilva, Geoff Aull, Kim Reynolds, Alexandra Gaines, John Poladian, Olivier Benamou, Scott Powell, Mike Posey, Kimberley Barnhart, Jim Sharp, Tristan Mejia, Eric Guerin, Maren Brown. See also * White House siege Category:Day 7 * Category:Events * Category:Terrorism Category:Conjectural titles Category:Featured articles